te amo
by Bad Ryou
Summary: cuando los sentimientos son correspondidos por el ser amado camus x milo


Hola mi nombre es Bad Ryou soy nueva en esto así que espero que les agrade

Las canción es : vivir sin aire de mana .



Te amo

**Pov Camus**

No se que pensar cuando estoy contigo quisiera decirte mil y un cosas y la vez no decirte nada y sean mis actos los que actúen por mi

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire...

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua...

Me encantaría quererte un poco menos.

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti.

Pero por mas que lo pienso no logro adivinar si mis sentimientos son correspondidos. En este instante no puedo dejar de verte de admirar tu belleza…tu sonrisa crece no lo puedo creer te diriges hacia mi.Mi corazón palpita muy fuerte, no puedo evitar dirigirte una sonrisa, te acercas mas a mi y…

-hola Camus estas ocupado- me dices y no puedo evitar sonrojarme antes de contestar

-ho…hola Milo, para nada en que te puedo ayudar?-

Pero no puedo, siento que muero,

me estoy ahogando sin tu amor.

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire.

Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción.

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua.

Me encantaría robar tu corazón.

-mira lo que pasa es quería pedirte un pequeño favor y ps no se si puedes ayudarme-

-Milo sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea así que habla-

-bueno siendo así… lo que yo quería era saber si podrías acompañarme al pueblo hoy en la noche?-no lo creo es un sueño hoy saldré contigo.Tu y yo juntos es tanto mi asombro que no me di cuenta que no te conteste nada

**Pov Milo**

Por un momento pensé que aceptarías mi invitación…que tonto fui, lo sabia tu jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo ¿pero por que Camus? Si yo te amo acaso no ves a través de este rostro tan transparente que cada día que paso a tu lado te amo más.

¿Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua?

¿Cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas?

¿Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra?

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti. Oh No

-Camus?...bueno si no puedes lo comprendo supongo que será otro día.Estoy a punto de irme, pero algo me lo impide volteo y no puedo creer lo que pasa, tu detienes mi huida, tu tacto es tan suave no se que hacer quiere salir huyendo y privarme de tus ojos pero no puedo que hago dieses ayúdenme.

En ese momento tu hablas…tu voz están suave tu sonrisa es bellísima jamás creí ver algo tan bello.te amo con todo el corazón, te amo con toda mi alma, Oh Camus si tu supieras

-Milo espera claro que te acompañare al pueblo tu di a que hora quieres que pase por ti- Camus, mi Camus te amo, y hoy lo sabrás, hoy te lo diré, hoy sabré si soy correspondido o no por ti

Pero no puedo, siento que muero,

me estoy ahogando sin tu amor.

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire.

Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción.

Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua.

Me encantaría robar tu corazón.

-gracias Camus-no puedo evitar echarte los brazos al cuello, te dejo y solo te digo-te veo en mi templo a las 7:00 p.m. OK? Bye-

**Pov Camus**

No lo creo mientras te veo recuerdo algo sonrojado todo lo que ese abrazo tuyo removió en mi realmente te amo y hoy te lo diré esta noche la recordare como el día en que me aceptaste o me rechazaste.



Unas horas después en el templo de Milo:

Oh por los dioses que nervioso estoy espero que todo salga bien…pero y si dice que no…no, no debo de pensar así, dioses se ve hermoso

Decía el escorpión al ver entrar al acuario a su templo

Dioses espero que aun quiera salir y si no de todas formes se lo diré hoy

-hola Milo espero no haber llegado muy temprano –

-no para nada…pero ya que estas aquí pasa…yo te quiere decir algo-

Y ambos peliazules se adentraron más en el templo.

-Camus-

-Milo-ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo-habla tu primero Milo…lo que te quiero decir puede esperar.-Camus sabia que lo q tenia q decirle a Milo era importante pero si ya había esperado meses…unos minutos no le harían daño.

Cómo quisiera lanzarte al olvido.

Cómo quisiera guardarte en un cajón.

Cómo quisiera borrarte de un soplido.

Me encantaría matar esta canción.

-Camus yo…-no pudo continuar esa cercanía entre el francés y el era tan corta que no pudo resistirse mas y sin previo aviso…lo beso, sus labios eran tan suaves tan dulces, sabia que aquella acción quizás le costaría la amistad con el pero ya estaba hecho.

Camus por su parte no podía creer lo que pasaba era un sueño hecho realidad aquello que había anhelado por tanto por fin sucedía así que sin ser conciente comenzó a responder a ese beso iniciado por el griego.Pero como nada dura para siempre …el aire hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse

-Camus…yo…-el Escorpio no sabia q decir-lo si…-camus no lo dejo continuar poso un par de dedos en sus labios y le susurro

-Milo te amo-el griego se quedo en shok no lo creía y solo pudo decir

-yo también te amo-

Momentos después se besaban tierna y dulcemente denostándose cuanto se amaban.

Fin (o eso creo)

Bueno eso es todo espero que les agrade es corta y quizas tonta pero es la primera historia que si es historia que escribo porfa dejen reviews.


End file.
